The power of a signal received by a telecommunications device in a telecommunications system can cause the temperature of the telecommunications device to increase. A telecommunications device can include a cooling mechanism that can maintain the temperature of internal components of the telecommunications device such that the internal components are not damaged by heat. An example of a cooling mechanism can include a forced airflow provided by a cooling fan.
A cooling mechanism such as a cooling fan can be powered by a power source in the telecommunications device. Deficiencies in the power source can cause power to cease being provided to the cooling mechanism. Deficiencies in the power source can include (but are not limited to) a defective power supply, a switching off of the power source, an over-current fuse trip, etc. The loss of power to the cooling mechanism can cause the RF termination device or other components of the telecommunications device to increase in temperature such that the components will be overstrained, defective, and/or dangerous to touch.